Don't Let It End
by fallgoddess
Summary: Just a short little story. Nickelback song fic from 'Here and Now'.


**Ok so here is another one shot. Yes it is a Nickelback song fic. What can I say, I love these boys and they keep putting out songs that make me want to write. If you haven't yet go get their new album 'Here and Now'. Its amazing. Also go check out my other Nickelback storys! **

**I don't own twilight or Nickelback... Just saying**

**The lovely KIM RATHBONE edited this for me. and KAREBEAR1965 help me work this out too... show them some love and check out their stories too :)**

**JPOV**

Bella is my best friend. I'm not really sure what to say, all I know is I am in love with her and have been for years. The only reason I don't tell her is because I don't want what we have to end. We have been friends since High school, we went to college together in Boston and we both still live here.

I called Bella today and asked her if she wanted to come to the Red Sox game with me. It was a home game against Seattle and I thought it would be fun to go. I never even thought to ask one of the guys to go with me. Fenway or not this was for her and I. We had an awesome time at the game and in all honesty I didn't really care who won. I think I watched Bella more than the field anyway.

After the game I walked home laughing as we told stupid jokes. Things were always easy with us. We decided to stop at Dunkie's to grab a coffee as we walked home. While we were there a few of Boston's finest came strolling in like they owned the place. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Bella was just as bad. As soon as they walked out we sat there making fun of them in the parking lot. We started telling some of the cop jokes we came up with while in high school to make fun of her dad who was the police chief of Forks.

All I know is I'm really tired of pretending to just be friends, but I'm scared shitless of losing her if I do tell her. I'm not really sure why I'm so scared because I know I would do anything to make sure it doesn't end, as long as its with her. I also know she feels the same way because she told me while she was drunk on her birthday.

_Bella and I were out at a club for her birthday. Some of our college friends thought we should take her out since she never really wanted to go out. The girls had dressed her in these tight ass jeans and a little purple halter-top. She looked amazing. I was hard as hell the second I saw her. We got to the club and she went straight to the bar. After a few (more like 6 or 7) birthday shots of Patron we all headed out to the dance floor. She danced with me all night making my problem so much worse. When she would brush against me she would just smirk at me knowing what she did to me. As the night came to a close, I walked her drunk ass home. My arm was around her shoulders. To anyone else it would look like I was guiding her but to me there was nothing innocent about it. I had her tucked under my arm and loved every moment of it. When we got to her door she unlocked it and went to go inside. As I started to turn around she grabbed my arm. I turned back toward her and she pulled me down and kissed me. As she pulled away she whispered in my ear "Don't ever let it end." Then she was gone, the door closed. I stood staring at the door for at least 5 minutes before I went home. The next day she never mentioned it, so I didn't either, just putting it off as her being drunk but wishing it was more. _

Tonight I have plans to surprise her and take her out. I'm taking her to see her favorite band at Paradise Rock Club downtown. As soon as the show starts we are both singing all their songs. My favorite is the one about the two young friends that should've fell in love. Ironic right. After we leave the club, we decided to take a walk through the Commons. She holds onto my hand the whole way. I don't mind, I love the feel of her hand in mine. Even if I know its only cause she hates the dark. We laugh the whole way as we both pretend that we're nothing more than friends.

I know that I could keep going on like this but I'm so tired of pretending to not care when she goes out on dates. Even if I know there won't be a second date. I can't seem to not let it bother me, and know that it should be me taking her out.

Its crazy to look back and think about all the times we've spent together. All of my favorite memories have Bella in them. We laugh now when we look back, cause we're the only ones who know what really happened.

_The Sunday after I took her to the Paradise it was just her and I hanging out. We took a walk back over to the Commons. We were sitting side by side looking at the duck pond while I held her tightly to me. It felt so right having her in my arms. I was trying to find the words to tell her how I felt about her when she looked up at me. She looked so sweet as she smiled up at me. I could tell she felt the same way. It must have taken me longer than I thought cause she cut me of and finally said it first. _

"_Jasper I'm tired of pretending. I haven't said anything before because I am terrified of this ending, but I can't think like that anymore. Jasper I would do anything to make this work. I can't let this end. I don't know why you haven't done anything when you knew how I felt about you. I might have been drunk on my birthday but I meant it then, and I mean it now." I pulled Bella into me as she whispered again, "Don't let it end." I pulled her into my lap and kissed her for all she was worth._

"**I love you Bella." **

"**I love you Jasper." **

**Ok guys so there is my little o/s. I hope you like it. Leave me some love and let me know what you think. If you haven't heard 'Don't Let It End' yet then you really need to. The ****whole 'Here and Now' Album is amazing. **


End file.
